Missing
by xoc13
Summary: Stephanie's 'strange' day turns out to be even stranger when she realizes she's not quite physically present.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Year, Babes. I especially love January; eleven more days until my birthdayXD**

**I've been sick the past couple of days and I got this idea that wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to write out the beginning to see where it goes. It's different from anything I've ever written…**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

I found myself standing in the parking lot of my apartment building. I felt somewhat disoriented, so I decided the best thing to do was to head on up to my apartment.

I stumbled inside the building, thankful to whoever left the lobby door wide open.

Mrs. Bestler was playing elevator operator. I gave her a two finger wave by way of greeting and waited for her to do her thing. Nothing happened. I was about to say something when she went into action.

We unloaded on the second floor. She thought better of it and re-loaded onto the elevator. I shook my head and moved towards my apartment.

I reached my door and realized I had no keys.

Great.

No phone either.

I groaned. Just my luck.

I had a couple options. One, I could ask for a phone and call someone. Or I could go fetch Dillon and ask him for a key.

I was feeling…strange, so I decided on option number two: to go in search of Dillon and then get into my apartment to call it a day.

It felt like I was going in circles. And I never did find Dillon.

What to do… what to do?

Ranger. Yeah, he would help. Although, that would mean I would owe him…

I decided it was worth it and headed for Rangeman before I thought better of it, seeing how I was on foot.

S&R

I must have walked on autopilot because before I knew it I was standing in the underground garage at Rangeman. Maybe chasing after skips keeps me more active than I realize.

I got to the elevator and realized I wasn't going to be able to key fob myself to Ranger's private apartment.

The elevator opened and Bobby stepped out. He was on the phone, walking briskly to his car. I guess he was in a hurry.

Before I could push the button, the elevator doors closed and I started moving up. Someone had called the elevator. Works for me. It required no effort on my part.

Lester was waiting for the elevator. He, too, was on the phone. He was completely blinded by whatever had him occupied. I had to squeeze past him before the elevator door's closed.

Well, that was odd.

Rangeman was busy central. There was probably some sort of emergency. That could only be why none of the guys said 'hello'.

As I was taking it in all the activity, I spotted Ranger making way to his office.

"Ranger!" I screamed his name, but it seemed he didn't hear me. I caught up to him just as he entered his office. I followed, jumping to one side to avoid Ranger's jerked move. The door slammed shut.

Ranger was in a bad mood.

He rounded his desk, tossing his cell phone on the glossy surface before sinking down in his chair. He kept his gaze down, but I noticed the way his eyes watered. He had a day old beard and it looked like he hadn't slept in ages.

"Babe." Ranger closed his eyes, his shoulders slumping a little. I moved closer to him, hating how tired he looked.

To add to the weirdness I'd encountered so far, I got a funny feeling when my hand came to rest on his left shoulder. It was like a tingle that spread throughout my hand. Ranger must have felt it too, because his eyes snapped open.

There was a quick rap on the door before it opened and Tank came in.

"Any news from her?" Ranger was quick rising to his feet.

Tank gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head.

"She went off the radar hours ago!" The heat in Ranger's voice made me shiver. I've never seen him this way.

"Stephanie…" Tank's voice broke a little when he said my name. "Her last known location was at the edge of the Pine Barrens."

"I know that already." Ranger cut in, voice booming. "You told me that on my drive here."

"Ranger." I reached out, but couldn't seem to grab a hold of him. I felt him still for a fraction of a second, even though I was still unable to really touch him.

He didn't hear me. Or see me, it appeared. And the way they were talking about me as if I weren't standing in the same room…

Yeah, it's been a really weird day.

A dream. It had to be a dream, right?

A freakishly vivid dream.

This was the part where one usually wakes up, breathing hard and reality settles in.

But I didn't. Instead, Ranger's phone rang.

I watched him, unsure of what else I could do. I'd already said his name and tried to touch him, but nothing happened.

A joke! Had I forgotten and maybe it was April already?

No. Ranger's worry was too real.

Again, as soon as the conversation was over Ranger tossed his phone on the desk. He pinched the bridge of his nose, probably willing away negative thoughts.

"Round up the guys. Meeting in five." Tank gave a curt nod and left.

Ranger passed a hand across his face. He reached for his phone and dialed a number.

It was eerie, listening to my voicemail.

Ranger took a moment to compose himself before stepping out to address his men.

I had no clue of what the hell was going on or why I was invisible to everyone around me.

I shut my eyes in hopes that it would help. Nothing happened.

I didn't know what to do.

**A ghost story? Not quite, but it will revolve around the search for Stephanie and a part of her discovering a new side of Ranger.**

**And of course, working on updating the other stories I have out there.**


	2. Presence Felt

**The response to the first chapter was huge, thanks. I was about to delete the whole first chapter, undecided on posting or not the story. Glad I decided to upload thoughXD **

**Btw, found this badass pic that totally fits the feel of the story. But I guess you can only see the 'story image' when you're on a computer.**

**This will probably be a short story, maybe a couple more chapters long.**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

I didn't know what I _could_ do, so I went after Ranger. He'd left the door to his office open, simplifying my path.

"From the top." I followed the sound of Ranger's voice, directing me to the conference room. The door was closed and I wasn't sure if I would be able to open it. I mean, I've never been in this situation before. Could I simply walk through it? Reaching out, I discovered the door buzzed with a soft energy. And again, I wasn't really able to grab a hold of it.

Fortunately for me, Tank still needed to join the others. I kept close, in a way sneaking in behind him.

I recognized all the guys huddled around Ranger and even though only a handful of the total men were present, their muscular forms made the room seem a little too small.

"After the signal went off the radar, I followed protocol." All eyes were on Ramon. I guess he was monitoring me when whatever it is that happened to me, well, happened. "She answered my call, said her car blew up and that she was fine. That she'd give me a call back if she needed anything."

My gaze tracked back to Ranger, noticing the way he arched an eyebrow at the information. Ranger must have been away when things happened, probably returning when his men told him about the situation. They must have really thought things were serious.

"I thought she sounded off, somehow." Ramon swallowed, obviously feeling the pressure of being on the spot. "I notified Tank."

"I gave her a call myself, but she didn't answer." Tank piped in, making me jump a little since I'd forgotten I was standing next to him. Ranger looked my way, or more like Tank's way, and I got to look straight into his eyes. Ranger looked exhausted.

"Woody and Cal were out, so I had them go take a look." Ramon's words made Ranger turn his attention to the two mentioned.

"The ruins of her car were on the side of a dirt road, but there were no signs of her." Woody said my car was a short drive from the Expressway.

I tried to pay attention, hoping the information could give me hints to help me piece together what had happened. And most importantly, why I was _disembodied_.

It was hard to pay attention to others when I was having such a hard time accepting that all of this was in fact no dream.

While I was having a freak-out Ranger had obviously taken charge, organizing a search operation. He assigned groups of two along with sections of the territory in question. Before I knew it the room emptied, leaving only Ranger and Tank remaining.

"I want Bobby in the helicopter ready to provide assistance if need be." Ranger instructed Tank, already heading for the door. It looked like though unspoken, Tank was going to stay at Rangeman and be the one to handle things from here.

I trailed after Ranger, going up to the seventh floor with him. We went straight to his bedroom.

Ranger removed his black t-shirt one handed, tossing it on the bed without giving it a second thought and never breaking stride. I followed him into the bathroom, watching his every move.

He splashed some water on his face, sighing with obvious relief. I noticed the way the muscles in his back shifted while he took in a deep breath. A calming one, I assumed.

I didn't like seeing him like this. He looked so worried, desperate even. Stepping closer, I placed my palms on his lower back. This time instead of a tingling feeling there was more of a spark. Ranger jumped, whirling around. His body was on instant alert, trying to detect a source.

Seeing him breathing a little hard made me regret spooking him, but I also discovered that he could feel my presence. That gave me hope. Maybe there was something that could still be done.

Range took another moment to splash some more water on his face before moving into action. I guess he decided there'd be time to analyze the strange and inexplicable sensations. He selected another black tee from his collection and started preparing.

I tentatively sat on the edge of his bed. I had no idea of how this whole thing was supposed to work, what with my current body-less status. I discovered I wasn't actually sitting on the bed. It was more like I was slightly hovering over the mattress.

Ranger finished off his attire with a fleece jacket and his SEALS cap. He was heavily armed. I also noticed he had some electronic gizmos with him. Ranger was ready to go.

The ride to the underground garage must have felt endless for him, because Ranger tapped his foot impatiently the whole time.

How this whole situation was possible, I don't know. What I did know was that I had to stay close to Ranger.


	3. Strange and Spooky

**Wow, thanks. The response to this story has been great. I really appreciate it. Since you've all been awesome, and since it's my birthday tomorrow, I'm giving y'all a present and posting today;)**

**In this chapter we get a little bit of an insight on what happened to Steph, along with a discovery:O**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

I snuck in the vehicle before Ranger got in, brushing against his right side. I settled in the passenger seat, no longer trying to decipher how it was possible for me to _'sit'_. Ranger angled inside, taking another moment to collect himself. He could definitely feel my presence and though I was likely scaring the crap out of him, it gave me a sense of relief. Maybe this isn't the end for me.

The drive was spent in silence. Ranger and the guys were communicating via radios, but the closer we got to the Pine Barrens the more interference there seemed to be.

Everyone knew their starting points and got to work, keeping in constant communication. Ranger's search origin was the spot of my last known location. He stopped on the side of the road and got out. I followed, barely squeezing by before the door slammed shut.

There was a blackened piece of land, marking the location of the explosion. The guys must have dealt with the removal of my charred POS of a car earlier. Ranger walked around the area, taking in every detail.

While I was watching Ranger inspecting the site, a shiver ran through me. For a second there _I_ was the one who got spooked, remembering some of the stuff I've heard about these lands. Growing up, I heard legends about this place along with supposed recounts of strange encounters. I have to admit I've always been a sort of closet believer, having myself been dragged through here on more than one occasion during my bounty hunting years.

But this feeling, a sort of pull I was sensing, was something completely different. And it was frightening.

Ranger was ready to explore a different area, checking the surroundings on his handheld GPS device.

S&R

I have no idea how long it had been since the beginning of the search, but sunlight was quickly diminishing. But that didn't stop Ranger. He was prepared for the dark, having some heavy duty flashlights handy. I guess he wasn't about to give up until I turned up.

"Hey, man." Lester's voice came over the radio, informing Ranger that he and Hal found Bakerowski hiding in an abandoned shack a good distance from us.

And just like that I remembered the explosion. I'd been after Travis Bakerowski. He'd been pulled over for a traffic violation. The officer found explosives and weapons in the car and that was that. He's worth decent capture money and so my search began.

I'm hazy on the details, but I remember spotting him in lower Stark. I began a car pursuit, since I was made easily. I think he threw something my way during the chase and I got out of the car as soon as I saw fire. There was a boom and then I don't know what else happened.

I started feeling anxious, after having remembered a key part of the series of events.

Ranger frowned at the radio, listening to Lester inform that Bakerowski was my latest skip. I'm not surprised the guys found out about that, they're very well connected. When Lester was done talking, Ranger barked out some orders.

Ranger continued searching while Lester handled operation 'get Bakerowski talking'.

S&R

It got dark, but Ranger wasn't quitting. He was determined, a man on a mission and I was keeping close. With every step I felt dizzy, a wave of different emotions slamming against me with every passing second. There was a point where the sticky pressure like sensations intensified, becoming thicker somehow and slowing me down.

Ranger walked into a puddle, his combat boot glistening when it came out of the water. I grimaced when I felt the water on my feet.

Wait a minute? I looked down, again noting I was slightly hovering over the ground. If I wasn't standing on water, how could I feel that my feet were wet? I felt this lump in my throat, like when your heart starts racing with anxiety.

_Water_! I was by the water!

"Ranger!" I tried my hardest, yelling at the top of my lungs in hopes that Ranger would hear me. He stopped dead in his tracks. He had his GPS thingy out, marking his location. I looked to our left, where the GPS indicated there was a body of water. And judging by the strange, almost suffocating sensation, maybe my body was over there too.

Ranger took a step forward and I yelled again, telling him to go to the left. He stopped again, eyes scanning the trees around us. I got frustrated, realizing Ranger might just move away from me. Well, away from my body. I couldn't let that happened. This could be the only chance of finding me in time, I hoped.

I swatted the back of his head, intent on making contact with his cap. Of course, it didn't fall or even move an inch off his head. All my failed attempt accomplished was to raise the hairs on the back of Ranger's neck. I groaned, feeling desperate. Time was running out.

I tried to coax Ranger to follow me by grabbing his left arm, tugging with all the strength I could muster. There was an electrifying feeling, followed by a cold gush of wind. Ranger's cap went with the air, tumbling the way I wanted him to go.

Shit, what they'd said about these woods was right. Some seriously freaky stuff happens here.

Ranger caught his favorite cap quickly, his attention focused ahead of him. I don't know if it was divine intervention or some weird energy shift, but Ranger moved closer to the water.

"Babe!" The shine of his flashlight passed over a bulge, letting us spot a body. Ranger hurried to the embankment, where I was partially buried under a pile of branches and dirt. My feet were indeed in the water, causing another shiver to run through me.

Ranger brushed off branches, careful not to move me. He used his radio to call for backup, but couldn't communicate. No battery. He cursed, shrugging out of his jacket to throw it over my unmoving form.

Gosh, I looked horrible. There was blood on the side of my face and even under the flashlight I looked pale. He took out his phone, dialing a number. The call was answered, but there was a lot of interference. Ranger shouted his coordinates into the phone, looking at his flickering handheld GPS. The phone died before there was a response.

"Go. Get help." I said to him. He looked so vulnerable, and it was so unlike him. It's true he's come to my rescue more than once in the past, always being my kick-ass Ranger. I'd never seen him this scared, his emotions completely dominating his features. And it made me sad to think of the possibility that I was probably already dead. Or about to die. Not so much for me, but for him. If the state he's in right now, completely terrified and desperate, is any indication… I don't even want to think about the shape he would be in if I…

"Go!" I shouted, urging him to leave. If this is how I'm going to go, I'd rather he not be here watching helplessly as I waste away.

"No!" Ranger growled, saying he couldn't leave because he _was_ the help.

Oh. My. God.

He _heard_ me.


	4. Parts to the Whole

**Thanks for the great support. It was awesome to have such an amazing response to the last chapter:) I apologize for the wait, but I had to figure out some parts in the chappie. Hope it's to your liking. **

**A big Ranger-hug to all those dropping the 'I'm **_**waiting**_** for the next chapter' hints:D**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

Ranger's GPS and flashlights flickered off within seconds of each other, leaving us in total darkness.

"You can hear me." I told him, knowing I was right by his side. I heard movement from his part, followed by a slight crunching sound. A greenish light suddenly appeared in his hands, product of a glow stick he'd produced from one of his pockets.

I blinked in surprise. Guess he prepared with more than weapons and electronic gizmos.

"You're gonna be okay, Babe." Ranger passed the chemical light over my face, leaning closer to my body. His eyes scanned me over, getting a closer look at my injuries.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso." I heard somewhere that saying someone's name is powerful. I have no idea why that came to mind just now.

There was no indication that he heard me this time, though. Maybe I used up all the energy I had available.

"Stay with me." Ranger murmured the words near my ear. I faintly registered the feel of breathing in my ear. I thought that was a good sign. It seemed I wasn't completely detached from my body yet.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep doing that." It didn't matter that whatever had caused him to feel my presence before was no longer present. I just want to keep the connection alive. For all I know, it's because of him that I'm probably still here. It looks like he's not ready to let me go.

Ranger muttered something rapidly, the sounds foreign to me. The words had a certain flow to them, connecting in a thought I couldn't understand. I caught a familiar word, making me realize he was speaking in Spanish. His words gained a sort of power, faith that propelled them faster from his lips.

A prayer. He was saying a prayer. For me.

Ranger crossed himself, the movement of his hand obscuring his face in deep shadow for a moment.

I started feeling real woozy. It was as if someone set me on tumble dry mode. There was a slightly out of rhythm beat that was dragging me down. I shot a glance at Ranger, catching a glimpse of different colored lights dancing around him. For a second there I wondered if he had more glow sticks on him, but was interrupted by a loud whirling noise overhead.

The _whump, whump_ sound came closer and brought a cold gush of air with it. There were rustling sounds all around. I felt really cold just an invisible force slammed me closer to the ground. I took one last look around, scared and confused for not knowing what was going on, again, and caught sight of a light so bright that it blinded me.

S&R

That feeling of floating vanished, replaced by an ache so intense it felt like my whole body was broken. It took me a beat or two to catch on. I was experiencing pain, _physical_ pain, and that could only mean one thing: that I was in one piece again!

More or less, in any case.

I heard a familiar voice, Ranger's, calling out to someone. A man answered, just as I felt a soft but sure touch on my neck and shoulders. I couldn't really make sense of the conversation and didn't try to put much effort into it. My head throbbed. It was a million times worse than all the hangovers I've ever had combined.

"What took you so long?!" Ranger's voice is unmistakable.

"Your call was dropped!" Another voice, Bobby's I think, answered. He said something else, but I didn't catch it.

Someone moved my feet ever so slightly, removing soaked sneakers and socks. My feet were covered with a dry cloth, cutting off some of the cold.

The cautious inspection continued and I tried to focus on my surroundings. There was a heavy earthy smell, my cheek pressed to a cold surface, and if I had to take I guess I would say it was wet dirt. I felt the taste of blood in my mouth, being able to identify the taste just because the bounty hunting years haven't treated me all that well.

I was moved, expertly and very slowly, letting me breathe in more air and less dirt. I was placed face up on a hard surface, efficiently strapped on and started moving.

The throbbing in my head seemed to intensify, mixing with a nauseating feeling as I was being transported.

I felt there were people around me and heard various sounds, electronic in nature. I was more or less aware of what was going on around me, but I just couldn't find the strength to open my eyes.

I'm not sure how long the ride lasted, but I noticed when we stopped. Rushed orders were given and then I was being moved again.

We were at a hospital, I think. Various sirens wailed not too far away.

Things became fuzzier when multiple sets of hands focused on me.

S&R

They must have given me something, because when I started to regain consciousness the pain was considerably less. I came back from the forced sleep with the sound of voices nearby.

"There are no signs of sexual activity." I heard an unfamiliar voice, female, say.

I struggled to fight away the grogginess. With everything that happened lately, the explosion and the weird out-of-body trip, _that_ had certainly never crossed my mind. I wanted to open my eyes, join the conversation and start filling in all the _missing_ pieces, but I couldn't. My eyelids, and the rest of my body for that matter, felt heavy.

Ranger sounded calm, asking pertinent questions about my condition. From what I could understand, I had mostly cuts and bruises.

A door opened and closed. I thought I was left alone until the door opened again and a different person spoke to Ranger.

"Did you get a hold of anyone?" Ranger asked, his voice sounding closer than before.

"Not yet." Lester's tone was serious, nothing compared to the flirty one he reserved for me.

"Keep trying." Ranger was by my bedside, I could hear the rustle of his clothing.

"Yeah." Lester seemed to hesitate before adding, "You should get some rest. I can…"

"No, I got it." Ranger cut him off. Lester must have gotten the message, because I heard the door click shut seconds later.

There was silence in the room for a beat or two, before I felt Ranger come closer.

"You're doing great, Babe." His words were whisper-soft, his lips brushing my ear as he spoke. Ranger took my right hand in his, providing a soft caress, while his other hand brushed a lock of hair away from my face.

I struggled to open my eyes, wanting to see his handsome face and crush him in a tight hug. It took several tries, but I managed to flutter my eyes open.

The _sight_ I was greeted with, that's something I'm never going to forget. It was more beautiful and rare than those glowing lights I saw when I was disembodied. A dozen emotions flickered in Ranger's eyes when he noticed I was awake. Joy, relief, love… They were too quick, the moment too short and fleeting for me to have a chance to identify them all.

"Babe." He flashed me a grin, his face so close to mine I could practically taste him.

I closed my eyes again and started crying. I was back!


	5. Piecing Together

**Sorry for the long wait, but I was stuck after the last chapter. Based on popular demand, many of you are wondering if she's going to tell Ranger what happened. And that's where I got stuck. But finally, after almost three months, the next chapter's completed! **

**As always, thanks for giving this story a chance;)**

**Special thanks to **_**erdi99**_** for reading the rough draft of this chapter and providing feedback:D **

**Let me know your thoughts;)**

**Oh, by the way, I'm taking an Econ class that's totally kicking my butt. If any of you is an Econ whiz, I'd appreciate an 'idiot's guide' explanationXD**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

Ranger's grin was replaced by a slight frown. He took my left hand in his to give me a reassuring squeeze, wanting to know if I needed anything. He wiped away the tears, waiting for a response.

I shook my head, returning the squeeze. I can't describe how awesome it felt to _finally_ be able to _touch_ him.

"We haven't been able to get a hold of your parents or sister." Maybe I was sensitive after getting to be whole again, but I could swear his hold on my hand tightened ever so slightly.

I search my mind, wondering if there was a reason for them not to be available. I was surprised when I automatically remembered. "Valerie is on vacation with the girls and Albert." My voice sounded rough, but at least I could talk. "I think... Grandma Mazur and her bowling team have a competition out of Trenton. Mom was going to take her." I'm not sure what my dad's plans were for the weekend, but I'm sure it probably involves having personal time. "What day is it?"

"Technically, it's Saturday." Ranger stared at me. Inspecting, I guess. He was back to wearing his fleece jacket, but it looked like he wasn't wearing anything under it. "Do you know what happened?" His question was spoken softly, but there was something in his eyes that said he was struggling with an emotion I couldn't quite pinpoint.

I took a moment to think, revisiting my memories. "Um... I went after Bakerowski today. Well, yesterday."

I remember Bakerowski throwing something at my car when we got to the Pine Barrens. I got out of my POS of a car, getting as far away as possible before it was completely engulfed in flames. Rangeman called almost immediately. When I answered the call Bakerowski already had me cornered, so I had to tell Ramon via the phone that everything was alright. Once he had my cell phone Bakerowski took me deeper into the trees, away from the dirt road. We struggled and I tried to get away, but obviously I wasn't very successful. After he hit me on the side of the face, I don't remember anything else. I guess that must have been when a_ part _of me traveled away.

Even after getting back my complete memories for the event, I still have no idea _why_ I had an out of body experience. And to be honest, I'm struggling with the whole concept.

I told Range what I remember, opting to leave out the out-of-body bit… for now.

"Lester found him holed up on the other side of the Pine Barrens where you were found." Ranger shook his head, saying Bakerowski was already in custody. "He admitted to bombing your car and forcing you deeper into the Barrens." Ranger said I was going to have to provide my statement when I was feeling better. "Bakerowski..." Ranger ground his teeth when he said the name. "He's not being very…" Ranger hesitated for a second, like he was unsure of what word to use. "… _believable _at the moment."

Now that I was in sync with my physical body it was letting me feel a multitude of aches. Not that I was complaining. At least I still have a body. "What do you mean?" I tried to shift into a more comfortable position, but it didn't help much.

"He's talking about seeing weird lights in the sky." Ranger scoffed and I watched his expression carefully. I saw some weird lights too. Of course, I was disembodied so maybe it doesn't count as solid proof. "Bakerowski is also saying he saw the Jersey Devil." Ranger shook his head, obviously not believing.

"You don't believe in the paranormal?" Ranger's the only person I would be able to confide in about my experience. But if he doesn't believe then I'll probably find myself being Bakerowski's roommate in the psych ward.

"There's a lot out there that cannot be explained." Ranger's jaw clenched. "I just don't believe in _assholes_ trying to hide behind it to save their asses."

I stared at Ranger knowing he only ever uses that kind of language when he's really angry.

After a moment of silence he patted my hand and told me to get some rest. "Doctor wants to keep you here a while longer for observation."

"Is there something wrong?" I cleared my throat, telling him I heard what the doctor said about sexual activity. "You asked for a rape kit?" I shuddered just thinking about the possibility.

"Bobby suggested it." Ranger gave my hand another reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry about it." He trailed a finger along the side of my face making me to flinch a little. "Sorry." He gave me a small smile and it made my heart start beating a little faster. "You've got some cuts and bruises to show for the encounter." Ranger didn't look happy. He doesn't like it when bad stuff happens to me. "Get some rest." Ranger insisted, landing a gentle kiss on my forehead. "As soon as you're released, I'm taking you home."

"Okay." I nodded, closing my eyes and drifting back to sleep almost instantly. There would be time to talk with him later.

S&R

I woke up to the sounds of footsteps some time later. When I opened my eyes I spotted an elder woman wearing colorful scrubs rounding the bed.

"Hello, Sweetie." She gave me a smile, saying the doctor would be in to speak with me shortly. "And then you'll be all good to leave."

"Thanks." I nodded and darted my eyes around the room in search of Ranger.

"Your husband stepped out for a minute." The nurse gave me a wink, taking the moment to comment on how handsome Ranger is.

"My husband?" I arched an eyebrow in question.

"He was so worried." She told me she spotted Ranger going in the chapel. "Probably giving thanks. You had him real scared when you came in." The nurse gave me another smile just as the door opened.

A woman in her early thirties introduced herself as Dr. Lisa Garber. She told me what Ranger had already filled me in on and said I should follow up with my regular doctor. "Any questions?"

I shook my head, because she really simplified it for me. And I can always ask Bobby later if something comes to mind. "Thanks."

I was scooting off the bed when Ranger came in. The nurse gave me a wink as she left us alone.

"We're all set to go." Ranger told me, placing a duffle bag on the chair next to the bed.

Ranger helped me change into a loose sweater and sweatpants. When we were done we headed down to the main entrance to leave and I noticed the place was real fancy. I asked Ranger where we were and he said a friend of his owned the small private hospital.

The drive back to Trenton was spent in silence. Ranger was focused on the road and I was focused on him. I've known I love him for some time now, but it never occurred to me that maybe we share a solid bond. I mean, why did I go to him when I was disembodied? Out of all the people in my life, friends and family, I went to _him_.

Since I didn't have an instant response I just closed my eyes and remained silent.

The car rolled to a stop and when I heard a door open and close, I took a peak. I found that we were at Rangeman. When Ranger opened my door, offering a hand to assist me, he didn't provide any commentary on why he brought me to Rangeman instead of my apartment. I didn't comment on it either, instead I looped my arms around his left arm. Ranger stilled for a fraction of a second. He didn't say anything, but I did notice the small shiver that ran through him.

I got settled in his bed, remembering how not so long ago I couldn't physically sit on it.

"Ella will bring some food." Ranger said I should try and eat something, but I told him that I would eat later. He nodded and shrugged out of his jacket. He was shirtless under it and I wondered if the dry cloth I felt when my feet were taken out of the water happened to be his T-shirt.

I watched Ranger grab a pair of his sexy, black silky boxers before going to the bathroom. I fell asleep to the sound of running water.

S&R

The next time I opened my eyes I discovered Ranger was in bed with me. He was on his front and sound asleep, his mouth slightly parted in an o shape. His face was only inches from mine and his body was even closer. I didn't want to think about what happened. I wanted to _feel_. He was so close to me and I was going to touch him everywhere until I assured myself that I was really back and that I could physically touch him.

I turned to my side to face Ranger completely, carefully scooting closer so as not to startle him. I wrapped my arms around his muscular one, resting my forehead against his.

"Babe." He mumbled my name in his sleep, his lips brushing against mine for a fraction of a second.

"Ranger." I had him so close that I wasn't going to waste the opportunity. My lips landed a soft kiss on his, catching him by surprise. His eyes snapped open and though he was groggy from sleep, Ranger wasted no time in returning the kiss.


	6. Curious

**Thanks for the amazing response to this story. I've been working on this chapter for a couple of days now, so it's extra long:D**

**A Ghost Adventures marathon got me inspired to continue this story. (I love Zak). **

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

_The moment escalated quickly, heating me up inside. I was vaguely aware of the fact that I had one hand down his boxers, touching Ranger in a very intimate way. He wasn't complaining, because one of his hands was busy molding over a breast. Nothing else mattered, only being close to him._

And just when things were getting very physical_, a phone call interrupted us. Some government agency had a job for Ranger.  
_  
It's been a couple weeks since the whole out of body incident and I still find myself getting lost in thought about it.

"Huh?" I was snapped out of my internal musings when Connie passed me the files for the new skips. I gave her a nod and flipped through the first file. "Jake Larris." I glanced over the pages, my eyes bugging out at the information. "You gotta be kidding me!" I mumbled as I read about the man's profession.

"Kinda hard to believe, huh?" Connie said it was legit.

"He makes money by being a-a... paranormal investigator?" I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end just mentioning the paranormal again. Ranger's been back for a couple of days and I've yet to talk to him about the whole out of body experience.

Connie shrugged. "I don't know how it works."

"Okay." I kept reading. Larris did a B&E, had no priors and would overall probably be my easiest skip. But I put his file aside and decided to focus on the others first, the ones not dealing with anything paranormal.

Just as I was getting up to go in search of my other two skips, both regulars, Lula busted through the front door.

"You look like you just saw a ghost." Connie commented with a grimace. Lula's bright pink spandex top was twisted, exposing a good chunk of her midsection and just barely containing the 'girls'.

"I think yesterday's salad isn't sitting too well." Lula turned green, well sort of, and hurried to the bathroom.

"Maybe you can drive her home?" Connie tried to persuade me. I did a palms up gesture, saying I had skips to track down.

By lunch time I had two body receipts to give to Connie.

"Any luck with Larris?" She asked me.

"I was leaving him for after lunch." Truth was I was not looking forward to bumping into someone who likes to deal with other word-ly beings.

"Lula is on her way from Pino's."

"I thought she was sick and on a diet." Ever since I met Lula she's been on ridiculous diets, but to me she always looks the same.

"That diet where you eat all greens ain't working for me." Lula came in with two extra-large pizza boxes under one arm and two two-liter sodas.

Connie and I shared a pizza and we all ate in silence. I'm not sure what the other two where reflecting on, but I was thinking about Larris and how he might have some answers to my questions about the other side. I finished my food and discarded my used paper napkins, getting ready to leave.

"Gotta go. Places to be." I gave the girls a wave.

"Who you gonna go looking for?" Lula wanted to know.

"Jake Larris." Connie told Lula he was a paranormal investigator.

"He sounds like he might be interesting." Lula finished the last of her pizza before getting up. "I'm coming with."

"Sure." I was secretly glad that she was coming with me. I might chicken out otherwise.

S&R

Larris lives at the edge of city limits, in a section of old and battered looking two-story houses. I plugged his address into my phone GPS and followed directions, because I'm not real familiar with that side of town. I was back to driving Big Blue and though I should be grateful, I really need to upgrade to something a little less noticeable.

"What's with you?" Lula asked.

"What do you mean?" I played my 'dumb' card, not wanting to delve into what's really been bothering me unless I really have to. I'm not sure how people might react to it.

"Don't give me that big load of doo-doo." I caught the look she shot me from the corner of my eye.

I sighed.

"I knew it." Lula clapped her hands in victory. "It's because you're not getting any."

Morelli and I have been off for a while now and rumor has it he's been seeing a recently transferred police detective. After my out of body thing, Morelli's been the last person on my mind lately. "That's probably it." I agreed, finally arriving at my FTA's place. I parked right in front of the house and got out.

"We using the same o' routine?" Lula asked as she followed me to the front door.

"Yes." I knocked on the wooden door, asking Lula to put her gun away. She gave me a _'you're no fun_' look, but she put the Glock away.

Three knocks later and still no answer. "He's home." I cocked my head to the side towards the RV in the driveway. The file listed the RV as his means of transportation.

"It's open." Lula was already forcing her way into the house before I could stop her. I was torn between staying and following her. I grunted, knowing I shouldn't leave her alone.

"Wait!" I hissed, following her into the house.

"He over there." Lula pointed to Larris. He was sitting in front of a desk in the living room. He was looking at various screens and had on headphones. "Hey, we gotta goooooooo!" Lula shrieked when a chair moved seemingly by itself on one of the screens.

"Wh-who are you?" Larris was startled by Lula's shriek.

I walked up to him and gave him the routine bit about rescheduling. It took me a second to compose myself after the chair flying bit.

"Oh man." He cringed, admitting he forgot all about that.

"So, you're willing to reschedule?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course." Larris signaled me to wait and we watched him pause the video feed. "When?"

"Right now." It was my turn to signal him.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" He pointed to his equipment. "I've got work to do."

"Rescheduling will only take a few minutes." I fibbed, again signaling him to follow me.

Larris looked undecided. "Look, I have an investigation tonight." He said it was urgent. "There's a little girl involved." Larris gave me a hopeful smile. He was my age with pleasant features, an athletic looking body and he knew how to charm. "As soon as this is done I'll go with you to reschedule." I wasn't too convinced and I'm pretty sure my face showed it. "Look, why don't you come with?"

Curiosity got the best of me, so I agreed. Lula was on board too.

Larris loaded cameras and other electronic gizmos in the RV. He got behind the wheel and we followed him in.

"So, where we headed?" Lula wanted to know.

"Pennsylvania." Larris flashed us a smile and got us on the road.

S&R

I have to admit I was doing this more out of morbid curiosity than anything else.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" I asked Larris when he handed me a voice recorder. Lula had volunteered us to help with the investigation. Larris decided splitting up would be the most effective way to get this done. I got the short end of the stick and was sent out to investigate the mostly abandoned detached garage at the back of the property.

"Ask questions." Larris told me to follow my instinct and handed me a hand-held camcorder.

"You're kidding, right?" I can't believe he was entrusting me with such a task. Larris just smiled.

As I was making my way to the back of the property, alone and in the darkness, I had the suspicion that maybe Larris would take advantage of my absence to make a run for it. The thought only lasted briefly. If Larris makes a run for it, he better kiss his electronic toys goodbye.

I entered the garage, watching the screen on the camcorder for guidance.

_Here goes._ I took a deep breath and started. I was beyond scared, but I felt like I had to do this.

"Hello?" I asked if anyone was in the room. "My name is Stephanie." I didn't hear a response and after a few minutes of asking more questions I felt a little stupid.

Just as I was about to wrap things up and head back to the main house there was a sudden change in the atmosphere. My whole body went on instant alert just as I spotted a dark figure moving towards me.

"Arrgghhhhh!" I yelped, tossing my investigative instruments at the moving shadow. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I had to get a move on it and run, but my feet were rooted to the spot. I closed my eyes and silently cursed for tagging along. _I should have just stunned Larris._

My heartbeat was beating wildly in my chest as I heard footsteps approaching.

**:O**

**What has Stephanie gotten herself intoXD **

**And fear not, because Ranger will have a more active role in the next chapter;)**


	7. Out With It

**Thank you so much for keeping up with my postings and for the great support on this story;)**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

As a child whenever it was dark and I was convinced there was something lurking in the shadows, I would close my eyes and yelp. Thirty years later that's exactly what I did.

I was trying to catch my breath when I realized there were footsteps approaching. A heavy hand landed on my right shoulder and it was then that I finally regained control over my legs. I bolted out of the building, stumbling along the way until I reached the door. Once I was outside, I fumbled with my flashlight as I got ready to move towards the main building.

But strong arms wrapped around me from behind. I kicked and screamed, until I recognized a familiar scent. "Babe." At hearing Ranger's voice I stopped struggling.

"Ranger, wh-what are you doing here?" I gasped for air as I worked on calming my breathing.

"The tracker in your purse put you here while your car is still in Trenton." Ranger said as if his presence here was obvious.

Running footsteps and heavy puffs of exertion barreled our way. Lula and Larris reached our side, aiming flashlights at us.

"Is everything alright?" Larris asked, eyeing Ranger.

"We heard you scream." Lula's spandex outfit was definitely not made for running. Even in the darkness her outfit looked way too revealing.

"I was taken aback." I explained. Ranger still had his arms around me and at some point I'd leaned back against him.

"I think we're done." Larris said he would start packing up. Lula followed him, chatting about something I didn't bother to catch.

"I guess it's time to go." I remembered about the equipment and cringed, hoping I didn't break anything off when I aimlessly threw them. "Guys first." I waved Ranger to go in garage first with me following close behind. Now that I had living company, the building didn't seem as dark as before.

S&R

The sun was rising by the time we got back to Trenton. Lula and I rode back with Ranger, so there wasn't much of an opportunity for me to talk to him. He dropped us off at Larris' place, told me to call if I needed him and he was gone.

Larris was no trouble, allowing me to take him in. I dropped Lula off at her apartment on the way and called Connie so she could meet me at police station. Larris was bonded out and within the hour I was driving him back home.

I slowed for a red light and decided that Larris could probably answer my questions about the paranormal. I gave it a shot. "What do you know about out of body experiences?" I blurted it out, deciding that I wouldn't ask if I got thinking too much about it.

"It's different for everyone." Larris watched me, but didn't ask me why I was asking. He gave me a short run down, talking about how a near death experience could trigger an out of body experience. I nodded my understanding, rolling to a stop in front of his house. "You know, I have a really good book on the subject."

After I left Larris I spent the day catching up on my sleep and reading the book he let me borrow. By the end of the day I was mostly done with the book, but had more questions than answers.

I glanced at the time and though I found it was late, I realized I had to talk to Ranger. Fuck it. I'll tell him about my experience and see where that takes us, because if I don't get this out of my chest I'm afraid I'm going to lose my mind.

I jumped off the couch, grabbed my keys and rushed out the door.

S&R

The drive to Rangeman was uneventful. I parked near the elevators and used my key fob to ride to seven. I was nervous. As soon as I entered the apartment I realized that this night would change my relationship with Ranger. For better or worse, I had to do this.

The light in the hall leading to his bedroom was on. I've known him for many years and we've been very personal throughout the years. That means I know certain things that the general public doesn't. Ranger's usually very comfortable in the dark, but there are rare times when he likes to leave a light on. I've never asked him why since I can't judge. I've slept with every light on before and on more than one occasion.

I reached the doorway and took a moment to watch him. Ranger was sprawled on the bed, his sculpted form illuminated by the hall light. He was naked, looking completely relaxed and inviting. A spark of desire prompted me to enter the bedroom.

"Babe." Even with closed eyes Ranger sensed me. It doesn't surprise me. He's good.

Silently, I stripped out of my clothing and joined him in bed. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew the reason for my late night visit was to talk to him, but I was also craving his proximity. I wanted to be as close to him as possible, to become one, and what better way than making love.

"Babe?" Ranger's eyes opened, slowly scanning me. I looked him up too before scattering kisses across his chest. Ranger sighed, shifting slightly to give me better access. I smiled to myself as I ran my hands over every inch of him. He moaned when I fisted his semi-erect manhood while I peppered kisses on that sweet spot where shoulder meets neck.

"Ah!" I erupted in a fit of giggles when Ranger flipped us to be on top, but my laughter quickly subsided when I felt his muscular body press me against the mattress.

"What's going on?" His voice was groggy from sleep, but his body was on alert. I looped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer so I could claim a long awaited kiss. Ranger kissed back, setting my whole being on fire. As our tongues mingled and our bodies pressed impossibly closer, there was only one thing on my mind: to become one with him.

My body rubbed against his, eliciting gasps from both of us when our sexes brushed together barrier free. And that was exactly how I wanted this to be, skin to skin and no barriers.

"Babe?" Ranger's always made his willingness clear, but I guess he's wondering what's going on since we haven't been intimate in a really long, long time. And it's been even longer since I've been with anyone. I snaked a hand down his back to his abdomen and further down. He let out a groan of approval when my fingers skimmed the side of a very prominent piece of his anatomy.

We moved together, joined as one until a mix of emotions and senses culminated in a very satisfying orgasm.

I knew I owed him an explanation after jumping in his bed, but I wasn't sure where or even how to start. I cuddled against him, placed my head on his chest and hoped the right words came to me.

I must have dozed off, because when I opened my eyes again I was alone in bed. I turned on my side, listening to sounds of movement in the bathroom.

_It's now or never._ I decided that I should go head and talk to Ranger, making the decision before my brain had enough time to truly process the idea.

He was barely inside the shower when I entered the bathroom. "Babe?" His voice rose over the sound of running water and it prompted me to get a move on it.

"Hey." I cleared my throat, moving closer to him. Ranger was under the water spray, his back to me. This conversation had to be face to face, so I took a step closer. Maybe it was the fact that I was nervous, because I lost my footing and slipped on the wet tile. I let out a yelp, arms flailing in an attempt to grab a hold of something solid. I was able to land a tap on Ranger's lower back, but still fell on my ass. I groaned, more from embarrassment than anything else.

"Yow!" Ranger let out a shriek, an actual one, whirling around to face me. His eyes were huge, as if he was trying to piece something together.

And then I thought about my out of body experience and that moment when I tried to touch him in this very same bathroom. By the look on his face, it's very possible that he was remembering the _very_ same moment.

I licked my lips, ignoring the sting from my fall. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."


	8. Sharing

**No, it's not a drill. I posted two days in a row. I have a lot of free time these days, so I decided that if I'm gonna be broke, might as well get to writing and finishing up some stories:D**

**Thanks for the amazing response to this story and for being so patient with the updates. And here it finally is, the moment you've all been waiting for: Stephanie sharing her out of body experience with Ranger;)**

**Disclaimer: The Plum universe belongs to JE.**

"Babe, you okay?" Ranger helped me up, turning us so the water sprayed along my back and legs. His hands massaged my rear, easing away the sting of my fall. His touch wasn't sexual and it made me shiver, knowing exactly what those hands of his can be capable of. He must have thought I was cold, because he gathered me closer to him.

"Yeah." I replied, placing my palms on his chest as I enjoyed our close proximity.

Silence reigned as he lathered and washed us both. When he was done I took a deep breath, watching as he turned off the water and then stepped out. Ranger handed me a towel and grabbed one for himself.

I dried quickly, hastily wrapping the towel around my body. "I know this is probably going to sound crazy, but just let me get it out." I exhaled a whoosh of air, mentally preparing myself for the talk.

Ranger eyed me, silently wrapping his towel around his waist. It wasn't big enough, leaving a sliver of his left, muscular thigh exposed. I snapped my gaze back up, deciding that looking him in the eye was probably best.

"One moment Bakerowski had me cornered and the next I found myself standing in my building's parking lot. I was confused and somehow made my way here, to Rangeman." Ranger's face showed no emotion, but there was a quick, almost fleeting spark in his eyes that told me he was at least listening. I swallowed and continued. "Everyone seemed to be in a rush." I talked about bumping into people until I spotted him, following him to his office. "I didn't know what was going on. Why I couldn't touch or why you couldn't hear me." I was ranting, I knew. "When Tank came in and you two started talking, that's when it hit me." I felt my mouth extremely dry, but not even that stopped me. "I stuck to you like gum, even though I was unsure if I'd ever be back." I waved a hand across myself, to emphasize that I was referring to my physical self.

I kept talking, going into as much detail as I could. Ranger remained silent, allowing me to speak.

"And then I saw some lights around you and you murmured something and…" I shrugged, letting him get the picture.

Ranger, still silent, leaned against the sink counter. He watched me, giving me a slight nod to let me know he understood.

"On more than one occasion I'm sure you felt me." I took a step closer, splaying my hands on his chest. The fingers of one hand traced the faint scar there. He's had my back many, many times and he's followed me into a lot of dark places. My feelings for him started off as a strong attraction. Somehow, without it being my intention, I discovered I was in love with him.

And yes, I was confused for a long time because I was in love with two men.

But if this whole situation has served for something, it's to show me that he's the one.

"It's been difficult for me," I stared at him, watching his face closely. "to accept that this _situation_ happened. That it's real." I felt like I had no more words to convey my feelings. His lips were so close and it would be so easy to just lean the tiniest bit closer so I could show him with a kiss. "I wasn't thinking on who I thought I'd be…" I shrugged, the movement bringing our bodies closer and making my covered breasts brush against his bare chest. "I…" My hands moved to cup his face as I took that final leap of faith. "I love you." I have for a long time.

My heart was hammering in my chest and I was sure all of Rangeman was aware of it.

Ranger didn't say a word, his body as still and solid as a rock.

"Say something." I murmured against his lips, well aware of the fact that he could very possibly be thinking that I've totally lost it.

Nothing. Ranger didn't say anything. I felt like a fool and removed myself from him. My flight instinct flared up and I turned to leave.

S&R- _Ranger's_ POV

_I love you._

Her words echoed in my head. I felt rooted to the floor, unable to make a move even as I watched her walk away.

I remembered the first time I saw her walk into that diner all those years ago. She'd captivated me, making me feel something I've never felt for someone before. Initially I tried denying it, telling myself it was just attraction. That if I had her in my bed, just once, it would be enough.

But it wasn't.

My feet moved without my permission, taking me to her. I caught up in the bedroom, easily scooping her up to lightly toss her on the bed.

"Babe." I covered her with my body, pressing her against the mattress. Her eyes were wide, a shade of blue that reminded me about the ocean and a conversation I had with my daughter during my recent visit.

"_Is Stephanie your girlfriend already?" Julie asked the question without warning, making me choke on a forkful of salad. _

"_No." I shook my head, taking a sip of water. After the Scrog incident we've grown closer. So much that she feels she can meddle on such a private matter. _

"_Why are adults so complicated?" The rhetorical question left her lips just before she took a bite of a greasy slice of pizza. "If you love her, what's the problem?" _

"_It's not that simple." Apparently, I don't hide my emotions as well as I think. Or maybe, I've opened up way too much and my daughter's pieced things together. _

"_You say _I love you_." Julie shrugged, taking a sip of her soda. "What's so hard about that?"_

With Stephanie in my bed, so close to me I could practically taste her, I realized that my daughter was right. Saying _I love you_ shouldn't be difficult, especially after my Babe's said it.

"I love you, Babe." My lips brushed against hers and I felt her melt against me. We shared a kiss that left me wanting nothing more than to become one with her, again and again until neither of us could move from exhaustion. By the look on her face, I'm sure Stephanie would let me.

But she shared something that she hasn't shared with anyone and I thought it was important we got that out of the way.

"I was up North taking care of business when I got the call." I licked my lips, rolling us so she could be on top, because I have my own version to share.


End file.
